Aku yang Baru
by Kirkland.Elder
Summary: Ketika kau akhirnya menemukan hidup barumu. Hidup yang jauh dari ketakutan yang dulunya pernah kau rasakan tetapi apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika masalalumu kembali mengejarmu? kegelapan kembali mencoba untuk membelenggumu? AU, YAOI


**Cerita baru~ entah kenapa kepikiran cerita kayak begini. Hehehe.**

**Semua yang berada disini hanya khayalan termasuk nama – nama daerahnya.**

**Sumpah, semuanya hanya karangan dari seorang Elen yang entah kenapa makin gila dan seneng buat nyiksa chara favoritenya! **

**Warning: Violent, Rate T semi M, Rape, Mpreg dan yang paling warning disini adalah... ARTHUR BISA MASAK! BAHAKAN RASANYA ENAK!**

_**Dia memutuskan untuk pergi, untuk pergi selamanya.**_

_**Kemana semua temannya saat ia sangat membutuhkan mereka?**_

_**Dia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa sekarang.**_

_**Semuanya telah ia tinggalkan.**_

_**Keluarga, teman, dan kehidupannya.**_

_**Dengan berbekal uang dan pakaiannya, dia pergi.**_

_**Pergi ke tempat yang jauh.**_

_**Agar mereka tidak dapat menemukannya.**_

_**Tubuhnya hancur.**_

_**Jiwanya ikut hancur.**_

_**Dia memiliki kelainan yang langka.**_

_**Dia putus asa.**_

_**Akankah seseorang menolongnya?**_

...

"Nicole, berikan obat biusnya!"

"Berisik, aku sedang mencarinya!" teriak orang yang dipanggil Nicole itu.

"Bertahanlah Arthur, sedikit lagi!" orang itu melepas pakaian yang dikenakan orang yang dipanggil Arthur itu.

"Mathias, aku tidak dapat menemukannya!" Nicole kembali berteriak dari ruang sebelah.

"Aku sudah bilang, obat biusnya ada di rak paling atas!" balas Mathias frustasi saat melihat orang yang bernama Arthur itu mengerang kesakitan, keriangat bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

"Akh, sa..sakit! Bunuh saja aku! Aku tidak menginginkannya!" Arthur berteriak.

"Aku menemukannya, bertahanlah Athur!" Nicole berlari ke arah Mathias dan menyerahkan sebuah botol kecil yang berisi obat bius itu. Mathias menyuntikkan isi botol itu kepada Arthur dengan hati-hati. Pandangan Arthur sedikit kabur, dia tidak lagi merasakan sakit di perutnya. Matanya terpejam perlahan dan ia mulai tertidur.

...

"Matthew ayo pulang sebentar lagi malam," seorang pria berambut dark brown dan beriris mata biru itu mengulurkan tanganya kepada seorang anak di depannya. Anak dengan navy blond hair sebahu dan mata violet terang itu menerima uluran pria itu.

"Daddy, sebelum pulang bisa belikan aku ice cream?" Matthew memandang ayahnya dengan pandangan memelas.

"Boleh, kau mau rasa apa?" tanya pria itu.

"Aku mau rasa coklat, strawberry, dan mint dengan butiran coklat!" Matthew tersenyum lebar ke arah ayahnya.

"Kamu tidak takut gemuk? Well baiklah ayo kita pergi sekarang sebelum tokonya tutup," pria itu memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada anaknya tercinta. Anak yang dulunya ingin ia musnahkan. Anak yang dulunya begitu ia benci. Anak yang mengingatkannya kepada orang-orang brengsek yang telah membuatnya seperti ini.

Pria itu menatap langit sore sembari menggandeng anaknya. Ia teringat dengan keluarganya. Dengan ayah dan ibunya, kakak-kakaknya, dan adik laki-lakinya. Rindu. Dia selalu merasakan kerinduan setiap kali ia menggandeng tangan anaknya. Dia ingin kembali dan mempertemukan anaknya itu denan orang tuanya, kakaknya, dan adiknya. Menunjukkan kepada anaknya kalau anaknya itu memiliki seorang kakek, nenek, dan paman. Bukan hanya ayah saja, tetapi ia terbiasa seperti ini. Hidup hanya berdua, dia takut jika ia kembali tidak akan ada yang mau menerimanya.

"Ayah kita sampai!" suara anaknya itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Matthew, Alex?" tanya sebuah suara.

"Mathias, apa yang kau lakukan di sisni?" pria yang ternyata bernama Alex itu bertanya.

"Uncle Mathias selamat sore!"

"Selamat sore untukmu Matthew. Aku disini untuk membelikan Nicole ice cream. Dia sedang ngambek jadinya -yah begitulah hehe," Mathias menggaruk begian belakang kepalanya sembari tersenyum pasrah.

"Matthew kamu pesan sendiri ya ice creamnya, daddy dan uncle Mathias ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Dengan itu semua, Matthew berlari ke arah penjual ice cream itu.

"Sudah lewat tujuh tahun sejak kejadian itu, kau...kau mengalaminya sendiri. Aku masih ingat malam-malam dimana kau berteriak frustasi karena mendengar tangisannya. Bahkan kau hampir menikam anak itu dengan pisau dapur," Mathias terkekeh.

"Sekarang ia telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang ceria. Ia membuatku bahagia Mathias," Alex tersenyum lebut saat melihat Matthew yang berjinjit untuk menunjuk ice cream mana yang ingin ia pilih.

"Dan itu memakan waktu berbulan-bulan sampai kau akhirnya menyadari bahwa kau menyayanginya lebih dari apa pun dan siapa pun, benar begitu?"

"Aku akui aku memang salah. Aku menyalahkan semuanya pada anak yang baru lahir. Anak yang terlahir dari rahimku sendiri. Tanpa Matthew aku tidak akan pernah menyadari kelainanku ini. Aku tidak percaya kalau Nicole juga memilikinya."

"Nicole memilikinya. Anak kami hampir lahir, katanya jika anak yang terlahir laki-laki akan diberi nama Aisu dan jika perempuan akan diberi nama Calix dan anak yang terlahir adalah laki-laki, tetapi semua itu sudah terlambat. Karena fisik Nicole yang lemah anak itu harus pergi. Makanya Nicole sangat menyayangi Matthew. Nicole melihat Aisu di dalam Matthew, karena Matthew adalah anak yang sama seperti Aisu. Lahir dari rahim laki-laki."

"Daddy, ayo bayar!" Matthew menghampiri ayahnya.

"Biar aku yang bayar Matthew." Mathias menggendong Matthew di pundaknya dan pergi ke kasir.

"Mathias tung-"

"Biarkan aku Alex, rasanya seperti membayar untuk anakmu sendiri." Alex terdiam, ia membiarkan Mathias untuk membayar ice cream Matthew. Setelah membayar ice cream itu, Mathias menghampiri Alex. Ia menurunkan Matthew dari pundaknya.

"Baiklah Alex, sampai bertemu lagi, sampai bertemu lagi Matthew~" Mathias keluar dari toko ice cream itu, membawa ice cream vanilla mint kesukaannya Nicole.

...

Suara musik mengalun dengan kencang. Orang-orang membeli minuman. Ada yang berteriak sendang sambil melempar uang ke atas panggung yang sedang digunakan oleh penari telanjang. Lampu disko menerangi bar itu membut bar pencahayaan bar itu menjadi redup, terang, redup, terang. Banyak penari telanjang yang melambaikan uang yang dile[arkan oleh penonton mereka dengan nakal. Sambil menggerakkan pinggul mereka, mereka membuka satu persaru baju mereka menampakkan buah dada yang begitu besar. Tiga orang pria terlihat menikmati suasana di tempat VIP mereka. Mereka menonton penari yang sedang menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan menari sembari memegang sebuah pole.

"Aku bosan~" pria dengan rambut blond, kulit california tan, dan mata biru itu mendesah malas.

"Ayolah mon cher Alfred. Nikmati saja tarian indah di depan," seorang pria dengan rambut navy blond sebahu itu mengangkat minumannya sembari menyeringai ke arah penari telanjang itu.

"Ayolah Francis, satu-satunya alasan aku akan menikmati hal seperti ini jika Artie yang melakukannya. Bukankah kau setuju Ivan?" Francis dan Alfred menyeringai.

"Aku setuju dengan Alfred~ sayang Arthur sudah kabur duluan," pria dengan rambut perak beriris mata violet yang dipanggil Ivan itu menyeringai, mengeluarkan aura misterius yang membuat kedua pria di sampingnya tertawa.

"Percaya atau tidak aku menyuruh anak buahku untuk mencari dimana keberadaannya," Alfred menyeruput minumannya dan tertawa.

"Kau berfikir sama sepertiku mon cher. Aku begitu merindukan mon ange Arthur," Francis tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari penari telanjang itu.

"Pikiran kita semua sama. Setelah dia pergi aku langsng menyuruh anak buahku untuk mencarinya," Ivan menambahkan.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, mereka sibuk dengan pikiranya sendiri walaupun mereka tampak memperhatikan penari telanjang di depan mereka. Mereka terbayang saat-saat dimana mereka "mengotori" ketua OSIS mereka yang bernama Arthur Kirkland saat masih SMA. Mereka tidak menyesal. Tidak. Malahan mereka sangat menikmatinya. Saat Arthur mengerang, saat Arthur mendesah, saat air mata Arthur turun, saat darah ikut mengalir keluar dari lubang Arthur. Mereka menikmatinya.

Alfred F. Jones pria berkebangsaan America, ayahnya seorang pengusaha yang berhasil dan perusahaannya memiliki cabang diseluruh dunia. Francis Bonnefoy yang berkebangsaan France, ia memiliki keturunan bangsawan dan ayahnya juga memiliki perusahaan yang tidak kalah besarnya dengan Alfred. Ivan Braginsky berkebangsaan Russia, sama seperti Alfred dan Francis, ayahnya juga seorang pengusaha yang kaya raya. Satu hal dari mereka yang tidak diketahui banyak orang, mereka adalah penerus dari jaringan mafia yang tersebar di belahan dunia. Bagi mereka mudah untuk bebas dari tuntutan apa pun.

Mungkin jika orang-orang tahu status mereka, orang-orang akan beranggapan kenapa harus dengan orang yang sama. Dengan uang mereka, mereka bisa membeli seluruh wanita atau pria di dunia. Kenapa harus satu orang itu. Kenapa harus Arthur. Kenapa harus Arthur Kirkland. Mereka juga tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi Arthur meninggalkan suatu perasaan yang berbekas di hati dan benak mereka. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan mangsanya kabur begitu saja.

"Liburan kita mau kemana?" tanya Alfred akhirnya.

"Aku ingi pergi ke tempat yang tenang," balas Ivan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pedesaan saja?" Francis menyarankan.

"Pedesaan? Membosankan dan disana tidak aka ada hamburger!" rengek Alfred.

"Kau tahu, sekali-kali kita harus pergi ke tempat yang tenang seperti pedesaan. Ayahku membeli sebuah desa untuk tempat persembunyiannya," ucap Ivan tiba-tiba.

"Dimana?" tanya Francis penasaran.

"Di Inggris, nama desanya adalah Mother of Britain."

"Belum pernah dengar," ucap Francis dan Alfred bersamaan.

"Banyak yang belum pernah mendengar nama desa itu. Letaknya sangat terpencil, tetapi tempatnya damai dan aman untuk beraktifitas."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu tentang hal itu?" Francis melirik Ivan dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ayahku yang bilang. Ia khusus menyediakan tempat itu kalau ia sedang diselidiki oleh polisi dan sekarang ia memberi izin padaku untuk mengajak temanku liburan disana," Ivan tersenyum.

...

"Matthew setelah makan gosoklah gigimu," perintah Alex sembari mencuci piring.

"Dad," Matthew tiba-tiba menarik kemeja yang dikenakan Alexander.

"Ada apa?"

"Arthur Kirkland itu siapa?" tanya Matthew dengan wajah tertunduk.

Alex membelalakan matanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku kemarin menemukan dua buah surat di dalam lagi ruang tengah. Surat iru ditunjukkan untuk Arthur Kirkland dari orang yang bernama Scott Kirkland. Bukan hanya untuk Arthur Kirklad bahkan Arthur Kirkland juga mengirimkan surat untuk Scott Kirkland. Siapa mereka Dad?"

"Mereka bukan siapa-siapa Matthew, bukan siapa-siapa. Mungkin saja mereka adalah orang yang dulunya pernah tinggal di rumah ini, no?" Alex menatap anakya itu dengan pandangan yang bercampur aduk. Dia tahu siapa Arthur Kirkland. Dia tahu Scott Kirkland. Dia kenal benar dengan mereka berdua. Dia mengetahui dari mana mereka. Dia tahu semua tentang mereka.

"Apa kau membuaka suratnya Matthew?" Alex bertanya.

"Tidak, aku takut daddy marah padaku."

"Baguslah, jangan pernah membuka barang yang tidak kau kenal. Sekarang gosoklah gigimu dan pergi tidur."

Matthew tersenyum," Baiklah daddy!"

...

Alex masuk ke kamarnya setelah ia selesai membacakan cerita untuk Matthew. Dia menghela nafasnya setela masuk ke kamarya yang gelap itu. Dia menyalakan lampunya. Alex melepas pakaiaannya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian tidurnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar mandinya untuk menggosok giginya. Pikirannya masih teralihkan oleh pertanyaan Matthew di ruang makan barusan. Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya turun ke ruang tengah dan mengambil suratnya. Dia membuka surat pertama.

_ Dear Arthur adikku yang bodoh,_

_Setelah kamu lulus SMA cepatlah pulang. Aku tahu kau ingin sekali kuliah di Oxford. Banyak tawaran dari universitas ternama datang untuk merekrutmu menjadi mahasiswa disana. Che, ternyata kau bisa juga dibanggakan. Cepatlah pulang! Semua sudah merindukanmu, bu..bukan berarti aku merindukanmu juga adik bodoh! Yang penting cepatlah pulang!_

_Scott Kirkland._

_ Dear Scott kakakku yang kucintai (aku rasa..)_

_Aku memang ingin sekali kuliah di oxford. Benarkah sudah banyak tawaran untukku? Terimakasih karena kau telah mengkhawatirkanku (walaupun kau tidak bisa menakuinya, kata temanku Kiku yang dari jepang hal itu namanya tsundere) sampaikan salamku pada semuanya. Aku akan pulang secepatnya._

_Arthur Kirkland._

Suarat ketiga terlihat berantakan, dilihat dari leceknya kertas yang dipakai, dan ketidak bersihan kertas itu serta tulisannya yang terlihat terburu-buru.

_Scott, aku tidak tahu aku ada dimana..._

_Tolong aku! Mereka menangkapku! Aku takut dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi Scott... Mereka.. mereka memperkosaku! Rasanya sakit! Seluruh tubuhku sakit!_

_Scott tolong aku! Mereka tidak mau melepaskanku! Hanya ini yang dapat ku temukan Scott! Hanya secarik kertas kusam dan pensil bekas! Tolong aku Scott! Aku lapar...aku tidak tahu keberadaanku sendiri...aku tahut...mereka akan datang lagi... mereka akan melakukaknnya lagi._

_Scott... tolong aku! TOLONG AKU!_

_Art.K._

Alex menangis, ia menangis. Ia langsung membawa surat-surat itu ke kamarnya. Ia meremasnya dan membakarnya. Ia pergi ke kasurnya dan menagis disana, meratapi semuanya. Tanpa ia sadari, saat dia mendongakkan kepalanya ia melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin yang kebetulan berada di samping kasurnya. Ia meraba wajahnya, ia beranjak dari kasur dan mendekat ke arah cermin tua antik itu. Air mata masih berlinang di wajahnya. Dia meletakkan tangannya di kepalanya dan menarik rambut dark brownnya yang ternyata adalah wig yang menutupi rambut pirangnya. Ia melepaskan contact lens berwarna biru dari matanya dan menampakkan mata hijau emerald yang sangat indah.

Dia kenal betul siapa Arthur Kirkland. Dia kenal dengan Arthur Kirkland. Dia tahu semua kisah hidup Arthur Kirkland. Dia tahu siapa Scott Kirkland dan kenal dengan orang itu. Dia tahu mereka. Dia tahu kerena dia adalah Arthur Kirkland, adik dari Scott Kirkland. Dia ingin mengirim surat balasan itu kepada kakaknya, tetapi kejadian itu terjadi begitu saja. Saat dia ingin mengirim surat itu, dia ditangkap dan disekap di dalam kamar yang seperti sangkar burung itu. Akhirnya setelah kabur, dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengirim surat itu dan kabur begitu saja. Dia pergi tanpa meninggalkan pesan. Dia pergi untuk selamanya.

...

_**Aku pergi untuk selamanya.**_

_**Memutuskan tidak akan pernah kembali.**_

_**Karna yang tersisa selama ini hanyalah derita.**_

_**Aku meninggalkan hidupku dan pergi.**_

_**Membiarkan agony mengikutiku.**_

_**Tetapi sekarang aku tidak putus asa lagi.**_

_**Hidupku telah diterangi oleh cahaya.**_

_**Cahaya yang membuatku bahagia.**_

**The End klo mau sih bisa dibuat TOBECONTINUE**

**REVIEW ANDA SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN UNTUK FIC INI KARNA DISETIAP KRITIK YANG ADA SAYA AKAN BERUSAHA TERUS UNTUK MEMENUHI KEINGINAN PEMBACA!**


End file.
